


Proving a Point

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cherik - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Assault, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the xmen-firstkink prompt meme on livejournal</p><p>Erik is horrified to learn that Charles has sacrificed the use of his powers so he can walk. Erik decides to show Charles just how helpless he is now that he doesn't have his powers to protect him anymore/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Erik, disgusted by how quick Charles was to give up his mutation to regain the ability to walk, decides to show Charles the error of his ways. He shows Charles just how defeseless he is in his current state, taking advantage of him and proclaiming (with full knowledge that Charles can't) that if he truly wanted Erik to stop, he could simply make him.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta-ed, all mistakes are my own and no copyright infringements intended

After their chess game came to an end, Erik spent the rest of the flight just watching Charles. Their earlier argument hadn’t been forgotten or resolved. Erik couldn’t help but think how easily Charles was willing to throw away his powers. Their abilities had been what had brought them together. Charles was the only person who’d ever been able to see into Erik’s soul and he was the only one who’d ever loved him… But now, when he looked into Charles’s eyes, something was definitely missing.

They exchanged very few words for the remainder of the day as Charles seemed to be keeping his distance from Erik. The unlikely group made their way through the streets of Paris to the hotel. Logan and Erik took a step back as Hank and Charles checked in and collected their keys.  
Hank led the way up to their suite with Charles muttering something about the mini-bar hopefully being well-stocked. Logan and Erik both exchanged a look. Tomorrow they were going after Mystique and Charles was still thinking about getting drunk. Couldn’t he see how important tomorrow was going to be?

Hank unlocked the door and the four men went inside. Ten years in prison had deprived Erik of life’s little luxuries. The vast size of the room and the expensive furniture were a reminder of just how much money Charles had and didn’t think twice about throwing away. Even Logan looked out of place in such a fine, expensive room.

“Really, Charles” Erik couldn’t help saying. “Spare no expense?”  
“It’s only money” Charles snapped as he made straight to the mini bar.  
“We need to go over the plan” Logan intervened.  
“By all means” Charles poured himself a glass of scotch. “Have a seat”

*

By the time they were ready to go to bed, Logan left for more cigars. Hank went in search for an ice machine, leaving Charles and Erik alone for the first time since they’d freed Erik. Both men sat on opposite couches, Charles was nursing a glass of scotch in his hand. Erik was only drinking water.

“Charles” Erik began. The younger man looked up at him, his eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t” Charles snapped.  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t say my name like that… Like we’re friends… Like I meant something to you”  
“You did” Erik snapped back. “You do”

“Erik” Charles was on his feet in an instant, anger boiling up inside him.  
“Charles” Erik also stood up.  
They were now inches away from each other; Charles’s face was tilted up to stare into Erik’s eyes.

“What am I thinking Charles?” Erik asked. “You always knew what was going on inside my head, even before I did”  
“I didn’t need my powers to know what you were thinking, Erik” Charles replied. “I never needed to use my powers on Raven either”  
“And now?”  
“Now what?”

“Now you’re powerless against me” Erik replied.  
In one swift movement, Erik wrapped his arm around Charles and pulled his body towards him then he brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. It was just like he remembered yet nothing like it had been. Charles’s body felt the same, he still fit perfectly in Erik’s embrace, but his beard felt foreign against Erik’s face. He also wasn’t used to Charles struggling in his arms.

He could feel the tension in Charles’s entire body which made him tighten his grip. He’d spent ten years locked up and had dreamed of this moment every day of his incarceration. Erik finally ended the kiss but he didn’t release Charles from his arms.

“Erik” Charles said through gritted teeth. “Erik… Stop!”  
“You used to have so much control over me” Erik replied.  
“I used to love you”  
“You still do”

Erik leaned forward for another kiss. He broke away, swearing, when Charles bit his lip.  
“Charles!” Erik snapped.  
The other man was already more than an arm’s length away from him. Erik raised his hand, the table slid across the room and Charles tripped over it. He stumbled and fell forward. Charles rolled onto his back and tried to climb to his feet. Erik was on him in a flash, straddling his thighs.

“Erik!” Charles shouted. “Stop this”  
“Charles” Erik reached down and placed his hand on the other man’s cheek. “You could stop me if you had your powers”  
“But I don’t so stop this right now”  
“You gave up your powers. And for what? You shouldn’t be this helpless Charles”  
“I’m not helpless”  
“Then prove it! Make me stop”

Erik grasped both Charles’s hands and held them down on the ground. The younger man struggled beneath him. Erik leaned down, covered Charles’s body with his own and kissed him. He was already getting used to the feel of Charles’s rough beard. It reminded him of just how much time had passed between the two of them.  
As he deepened the kiss, he used his powers to unbuckle Charles’s belt and lower the zip on his jeans.

“Erik” Charles tried to speak into the kiss.

Charles continued to struggle until Erik finally released him. It was short lives as the older man pulled Charles to his feet, picked him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. He deposited him on top of the mattress and Charles immediately tried to get up. A flick of his wrist and the metal bed frame came to life. The smooth pieces of metal slid around each of Charles’s wrists, another slipped around his throat. He was effectively held in place.

“Erik” Charles was breathing very heavily. He stared up at Erik, his eyes wide in a mixture of fear and anger. “Erik!”  
“You used to enjoy this part” Erik whispered as he reached down and unbuttoned Charles’s shirt.  
“Erik”  
“Each time you say my name, it just makes me want this… you… all the more Charles”  
“Release me, right now!”  
“You said yourself that you’re not helpless, so find a way to stop me”

Charles thrashed about, trying to free his hands but the metal had been manipulated tightly around his wrists.  
“I’ve spent years locked away, Charles” Erik said as he ran his hand down the other man’s exposed chest. “Not a single day went by that I didn’t think of you… of us… of the things we used to do to each other… The way you used to look at me… Even without your powers you used to be able to look inside me, manipulate me to doing this” Erik leaned down and flickered his tongue across Charles’s nipple. “And this” he reached down and slid his hand inside Charles’s underwear.  
He smiled when he felt Charles’s already hard member pressing against his fingers.  
“I know you still want me” Erik continued. “You can pretend all you want, Charles… But I know you”  
“And I thought I knew you”  
“Yet I never once imagined you to be the type to throw your powers away, just like that… You’re weak now, Charles… Even you must be able to see that… Even without my powers, I’d still be able to do this”

He reached down and lowered Charles’s pants, freeing the other man’s oozing cock from within the confining material.  
“Erik” Charles groaned. “No… Stop this”  
“You only think you don’t want this but your body seems to have missed mine and much as I’ve missed yours”  
“Please?”

Erik flicked his hand and Charles felt his body being lifted, brought up to meet Erik. Now face to face, Charles simply glared at his friend, furious that he’d put him in this position. For the first time ever, he wished he had his powers so he could cause pain… He’d make Erik feel the pain he’d been feeling himself for the past ten years.

“Admit it, Charles” Erik insisted. “Admit you were wrong… that giving up your powers was the worst mistake you ever made”  
“The worst mistake I ever made” Charles spat. “Was falling in love with you”

Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles as hard as he could. As his tongue prodded its way inside Charles’s mouth, he ran his hands down the length of his body and cupped Charles’s cock in his fingers. He smiled when Charles whimpered into their kiss.

“Admit you were stronger with your powers” Erik said after he broke away.  
“I do not want them back” Charles insisted.

Erik growled and pushed Charles face down on the bed. He hastily lowered his own pants and within seconds he was pushing his way inside Charles’s body. He heard a whimper and a hiss of pain from the other man but he didn’t let that stop him. Erik savoured every glorious second, inching further and further inside until he was buried, balls deep, inside Charles.

“Just like old times” Erik whispered in Charles’s ear.  
“Erik” Charles cried.  
“You could have prevented this”  
“It’s not too late. Please don’t do this, Erik”

And then Erik was thrusting against him and Charles was taken back ten years, to all the times they’d done this together. He remembered the way Erik used to hold him and kiss him and tell him he loved him. Charles himself would tap into Erik’s mind and know he only spoke the truth… that what they felt for each other was true.  
Back then, he’d believed they would be together forever… Before Erik had taken everything away from him. When Erik left, not only had he left Charles crippled but he’d taken Charles’s sister and Charles’s heart with him.

And now he was back and fucking him like nothing had changed between them… Like things could go back to the way they’d been… And Erik was insisting this was all because Charles had given up his powers.

“Admit it, Charles” Erik insisted. “Admit that you’re stronger with your powers”  
“I was stronger before you broke me, Erik” Charles replied. The metal around his throat began to tighten.  
“Say it, Charles… Just once! Say that you’re helpless without your powers”

“He’s not”  
Neither one of them had heard Hank return or him shift into his beast form. He was a terrifying sight to behold, especially when filled with the type of rage he felt right now, seeing Erik force himself on Charles. He flew across the room and took Erik out without breaking a sweat… Although Erik didn’t give much resistance. The second Hank had him up against the wall, Erik relinquished his hold on Charles who immediately scrambled off the bed.

“If you touch him again I will break your neck” Hank bared his teeth with his threat.  
“If he’d still had his powers he could have done that himself” Erik insisted.

“Hank… let him go” Charles said very quietly from across the room. He was still glaring at Erik but reluctantly released his grip. “You made your point, Erik but we have more important things to worry about right now”

The door opened and Logan stepped into the room. He saw Hank in Beast form looming over Erik and Charles looking very dishelved in the corner. His eyes took in the sight, from the dropped ice bucket on the floor to the mangled metal bed head.  
“Uh… What did I miss?” Logan asked everyone.  
“Nothing” Charles insisted. He wouldn’t meet Logan’s eye as he buttoned up his shirt. “Erik was just being his usual self and rubbed Hank the wrong way”

After several minutes the tension in the air seemed to fade. Charles poured himself a large glass of scotch. He was about to replace the cap when a second glass was held in front of him. He poured the contents into this glass then looked up to see who was holding it.  
“I meant what I said” Erik whispered very softly. “I never stopped loving you, Charles”  
“Likewise, Erik” Charles downed his entire glass in one swift mouthful. “And you’re paying for the damage you did to the bed”  
“With what money?”


End file.
